1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly to a board game including trick accessories in which the object is to amass the greatest amount of wealth in the form of simulated money.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Board games have enjoyed a great deal of popularity throughout the years. One form of board game which has been popular is the type in which the object is to accumulate wealth in the form of simulated money or the like. However, most of these board games have relied, for the most part, solely on an element of chance for determining the manner and amount of simulated money acquired by a player.